User talk:Billy Bomb7
Hello, , and welcome to the War of Legends Wiki! Thank you for taking an interest in our wiki. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or visit our Help Desk. Also, you could look at a . We hope you like it here and decide to stay! Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *About the War of Legends Wiki * * *About userpages and how to make yours special *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature *What vandalism is, and where you can report it *If you're looking for something to do, check out the Community Portal Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! 02:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Billy :D Pika Rawr (talk) 14:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: SP Log I also play in Royal Garden, and I also had a partial log here: Talk:Special paradise. However, there are over 500 SPs, so setting up pages for each SP may be a tad tedious. I'll admit the project is a huge one, and it will take time to complete. Perhaps when you have accumulated more data, we could figure out a way to display this information. I wish you the best of luck! 01:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Can you check some of the SP legends from the Legacy forums thread "Screenshot of the day" as well? The link is as follows: http://s1.zetaboards.com/waroflegendsLegacy/topic/2943088/1/ 05:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::In the forum thread, there are a number of screenshots taken by players of the Legacy alliance in Royal Garden. Some of the screenshots show the battle reports for special paradises. I asked you if you could check the coordinates and the legends in those screenshots to see if they matched the coordinates and legends in other servers. 03:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion I've had an idea. When this log is completed, or even before that we could edit the pages of the SP famous legends with a "Known Coordinates" section, so if someone is looking for a particular legend they can find them easily.~~| Pika |~~ (talk) 02:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Special paradise pages Hey. I liked to update you on the project you have been working on: # Template:Infobox SP: Used for individual SP pages. See the documentation for more info. # List of SPs: You don't need to update the list manually. The list is automatically updated using DPL, as long as there is a page for that SP. For example, Labyrinth (56,448) appears in Labyrinth, and Sylvan Glade (48,431)‎ appears in Sylvan Glade. # Legends: See Fei Zhong. There is a new parameter "SP" for legends captured from special paradises. This list of SPs, however, is not automated, and needs to updated manually. The list of SPs is also updated automatically as long as there is a SP page linking to the legend. # Categories: The SP articles are categorised automatically depending on the parameters used in the infobox. I guess that's about it. Let me know if you need anything... 14:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup your log I have already created most of the pages for the SPs in your log. Now could you sort/cleanup your log so that I know which ones have had their page created, and the newer ones? Perhaps sort it by added date or something? Or maybe add a link to each SP, so that the new ones have red links. 14:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) SP legends If you ever need to find a SP Famous Legend ask Strykr 5,(on KD) he has gotten almost all of them. 10:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) If you want the names of all the legends from floors 8-12 I can get those. Just write the SP coords on my talk page and I'll wind next to them and do them. Rikutheal (talk) 14:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC)